1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a fitting, in particular for all-glass doors, comprising an upper fitting having a fitting body with a clamping device for the glass leaf and with a bearing pin for engaging in a counterbearing at the transom or overpanel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fittings of the type mentioned above are sufficiently well known. However, the fittings of the upper counterbearing which is supported at an overpanel above the glass leaf of the glass door are generally oriented transverse to the vertical axis of the glass door. DE 299 24 319 U1 discloses a fitting of this type for the rotatable bearing support of a door leaf at a frame construction. In this case, a fitting is arranged at the top and bottom of the door leaf, respectively, and cooperates with a complementary counter-fitting at a frame construction. The fitting is characterized in that a bearing axis extends in the plane of the door leaf and in that the fitting is fastened in a complementary recess of the door leaf. At the same time, the fitting is divided longitudinally by an intermediate space into fitting parts which are spaced apart at least partially so as to form opposite stop faces. The glass pane is fastened by screw members which engage in the fitting from one side. The upper fitting has a nonadjustable bearing pin.
DE 89 105 69.9 U1 discloses an upper bearing element which has a bearing pin that is displaceable in longitudinal direction of the door (vertical axis). This bearing pin is held by a screw that is arranged orthogonal to the bearing pin and can be adjusted in height by loosening this bearing screw. For this purpose, an elongated hole is provided in the fitting part. The bearing pin penetrates into a pocket hole so that when the door is being installed the bearing pin disappears into the pocket hole and, after installing the door, the bearing pin is pressed out of the bearing and penetrates into the counterbearing located at the overpanel. A construction of this kind facilitates mounting of the glass door.
DE 298 13 219 U1 discloses a fitting for an all-glass leaf whose bottom fitting parts are terminated by caps.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a fitting which is resistant to break-in after the glass door is installed.